Polished color register products are very important ones among aluminum alloy hub color register products, and are widely popular with consumers due to good contrast effect of polished areas and colored paint surfaces. At present, the color register process for the products universally adopts hard protection and air spraying, and has the problems that the fuzzy color register boundary is unlikely to treat, the polished surface is easily scratched and the efficiency is low when the boundary is manually wiped, etc., thereby seriously restricting the production of the polished color register products.